This invention relates to a camera with an integral magnetic recorder, in which an image pickup optical system and a magnetic recorder are integrally assembled.
A prior art video camera apparatus comprises a video camera, which includes an image pickup lens system and a viewfinder and is supported by a grip, and a video tape recorder (VTR) which includes a magnetic recorder section and is adapted in such a way that it may be slung over ones shoulder. In this apparatus, however, the video camera and VTR are constructed separately. Therefore, the maneuverability when picking up images is rather inferior. There have been attempts to assemble the VTR in the video camera is such a way as to provide a single unit which has all of the required functions. This, however, has not yet been in practical use. In the prior art video camera, the individual components, such as lens system, viewfinder and grip are supported in a housing. To mount the magnetic recorder section of the VTR in the housing, as well, the housing wall would need to have an increased thickness to ensure its mechanical strength. In this case, the weight of the video camera would need to be increased considerably and the size thereof would also need to be increased.